


SABRIEL

by spnassbutttrash666



Series: Jay'sSabrielOneshotsandImagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Secret Relationship, Supportive Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnassbutttrash666/pseuds/spnassbutttrash666
Summary: Just a random imagine I wrote for my girlfriend and then put on here.





	SABRIEL

Ooooh! So, imagine Sam and Gabe are dating, but Sam wants it to be a secret. Gabe is fine with it for a while before he gets worried. What if Sam doesn't want to tell Dean because he does not intend on keeping Gabe around? Or Sam just doesn't love him enough to tell Dean?

Gabe approaches Sam with his concerns, saying that he doesn't want them to be kept a secret. That he wants to be able to hold Sam's hand and kiss and hug Sam in public. Sam tells him that he needs a bit more time. Gabe says that maybe Sam doesn't love him as much as he led him to believe. He gives Sam a choice; he can either tell Dean, or they break up.

Sam knows he has some thinking to do when Gabe disappears, but not before Sam catches sight of tears running down his face. He's scared of what Dean would say, after all, Gabe is the guy who killed him multiple times and just straight up messed with them. But at the same time, he doesn't want to lose Gabriel. He hasn't been this happy since Jess and doesn't want to risk what he has with Gabe over fears. That solidifies his decision.

The next day, he sits with Dean and tells him everything. That he's in love with and dating Gabriel and has been for a while. For a few minutes, Dean's silent. Then, he bursts out laughing. Sam is totally confused. He was expecting yelling, fighting, or even silent treatment, but not this. When Dean calms down, he asks Sam if he actually thought he didn't know. According to Dean, they were really obvious about it, but if Gabriel hurts Sam in any way, he'll still deep fry him in holy oil. Sam says he has to go and rushes to his room, praying to Gabriel.

Gabe appears with a tear-streaked face and Sam leads him to the library after gently cleaning the tears from Gabe's face. He opens a book and drags Gabe onto his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him every so often. When Dean comes in, Gabe stiffens, as if expecting Sam to shove him away, but Sam surprises him by tightening his hold and putting the book down to hold Gabriel's hand. Dean rolls his eyes, muttering something about 'puking from all the sweetness".

When Dean leaves, Sam whispers apologies in Gabe's ear, pressing sweet kisses to his archangel's neck. The utter relief that floods through Gabe is immediate and more tears, happy ones this time, run down his face as he turns to straddle Sam, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Sam says those three special words out loud. Not muttered, not whispered, but loud enough that anyone listening in would be able to hear.


End file.
